


Letter to the Dark Lord

by Sykox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sykox/pseuds/Sykox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes his revenge on "Wizarding World" in a way that is bloody and below-belt blow, but his hands are totally clean for he doesn't even touch anybody... Just uses his brilliant Slytherin mind and abandons them to Toms mercy. Very Dark! Evil! Cruel! Harry with High Violence and Blood Scenes...[Beta] by Shards of Darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shards_of_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shards_of_darkness/gifts).



# Letter to the Dark Lord

 **Author : Lord Sykox Charr** **Beta : (This story has been graciously betaed by Shards-of-Darkness)** Disclaimer: This story has been written under the Banner of Greater Good and no actual harm is done or any money earned.

**Chapter 1 : The Letter**

As the day dawned and the sun rose over the horizon, hundreds of Owls rose in the air, carrying special packages clutched in their sharp talons. All over the British Wizarding World, these Owls delivered a special edition of Daily Prophet. People were shocked to read the title, 'Letter to The Dark Lord from Harry Potter.' The letter was printed unabridged and as it was. (This was mainly because the editors were too shaken up and horrified to do anything else.)

Greetings Lord Voldemort,

(Scion to House of Gaunts and Marvolo's Grandson.)

I am serious with you here; otherwise I'd like to quote our old Dumbly-Dorkey here, for he loves to call you "Tommy Boy.")

Now, getting down to business, I'd like to inform you that you can fuck the "light" side and rest of Wizarding world as you wish. I have no interest in fighting them, or save their sorry hides and clean up their mess. (Dimple-Dotty believes that I am in the Detention, and that it is my job to clean up his cauldron after he messes up the potions, eh?)

No doubt, you are shocked?

Well, my dear fellow, if you have had a firsthand experience of getting oblivated several times, and were subjected to loyalty charms and love potions, you will understand exactly what I mean.

Now, I am sure you will be bristling to say, "Join Me."

Well, there is a problem, though I don't care what happens to rest of the world, I cannot refuse to acknowledge the fact that you murderedmy parents. (Since you remember that wizarding history clearer than me.) You should keep in mind that family honor is above anything, and that the Potters are, after all, the most ancient and noble House. Damn- that even complicates things more. Surely we will settle our score, no doubt, but not now. There is no hurry so why speed it up? First, you enjoy butchering these sheep, as I should say, and there is plenty of time later.

And yes, of course, there is the Prophecy. (Truth be told, I came to know its existence only now.) Fuck the contents- you at least know half of it.

Here is the full prophecy- help yourself:

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches**

**Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies**

**and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not**

**and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives**

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies**

Now do you seriously think this one is even remotely true? Sybil Trelawney, a known faker with an unusually high record of predicting deaths, (looks like she fooled you too). Now that the legibility of The Prophecy itself is in question, I don't think that our Dumbly-Dorky-Dort a.k.a (Goat Fucker), will ever make an Unbreakable Oath (publicly), or confess under Veritaserum, given the Old Coot and his Greater Good. Well...

But what I am shocked is that you brought it up and jumped to its word; and that too, on whose word, Sinevellus. Do you know where that son of a bitch's loyalty lies? He may parrot, "My Lord, My Lord," but I suggest that you put three drops of strongest truth potion into his mouth (make sure that he has no antidote capsule hidden), and then ask him who he serves truly. And in whose best interest does he work for? I hate to admit it, but Bella was right about him-that fucker.

Well, they managed to prank and fool you nicely-though you are Heir of Slytherin- and now, because of it, we are both screwed up.

You made me an equal by marking me out and then killing my parents, so I too, am left with no other option except to take you on.

However I am in no hurry. Okay, Lord Voldemort, let us make a deal. Let us take our sweet time now but later, let's make our duel so legendary that it will never be forgotten and will always be spoken in awe. It should be compared to that mighty duel of Hector and Achilles in Troy. Now that we have cleared up our little misunderstanding, why not celebrate with a glass of Firewhiskey, eh? Wait, I should say Ogden's Best is more appropriate right now- Cheers!

Well then, wanna have some fun? Shall I suggest a few "light" families and how to fuck them? (Sodomy, Anal, Doggy style, etc.)

Let's start with Bones:

A formidable opponent- not only is she a pain in ass for you, but also for Dumble-Dorky too. (Now I guess for me too after this letter is published.) If you take her out then, even Dimple-Dink will celebrate and may have a frenzied round with that goat of his brother. Guck, I just threw up. My- but what a lady- on a genuinely serious note, she is the only one who has earned my true respect. However, nothing more than that. Just because you are Good or 'Light' doesn't make you best. She, Head of DLME, did ever know where I lived? Well, well, our icky-bonny-inkins lady too believed that the sun shone out of Dumbledore's ass. So now, party time and pay time.

Next,

Now the Dark Lord, why do you dirty yourself by taking out frustration on muggles? There are Weasels always present, a whole clan of them. Did you know they breed like gnomes? Well, these blood traitors aren't much cleaner than muggles and they smell too. Even the poorest of muggles know how to clean themselves and wipe their ass after their shit. My, my, they are present everywhere and you don't even have to go out yourself. Just send low level latchkeys they'll do the job. Though keep Bellatrix (“Demented”) Lestrange as overseer and add her final touch. Caution- much of the recently emptied Potter Trust Vault has gone deep up their asses and you may find upgraded wards. If Dumbly-Dinkins is with them, then more trouble. Aren't garden pests like gnomes troublesome? Well...

Now then, Dumby's Club of Flaming Bull Cock and Chicken: Kingsley, Moody, Moony (the werewolf), Jones, Weasels (whole lot of them), Tonks, and Dedalus Diggle (the name that only suggest what kind of guy he is), Xeno Lovegood (too-good-to-love-their-own-ass).

And finally here is a very big secret. I implore you, my Lord, please share this with only those whom you trust and burn it afterwards.

**"Headquarters of Order of Phoenix can be found at Number 12, Grimmauld Place."**

(Doesn't sound familiar? Ask Bella or the motherfucker of Malfoy, bet they'd trip themselves in their hurry to tell you where it is.)

Bye. Have fun...

Yours very sincerely,

Harry Potter  
(Lord of Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter and Black)

P.S: Our wands are brothers. They share the same core (a phoenix feather of that Demented Chicken of Dumbles - Fwakes). We both have to change or get new one if we must duel. (Thought you'd like to know beforehand.)

 

Author Note (A/N) : I had a detail and (heated) discussion with a famous Fanfiction “ **James Spookie** ” about being Dumbledore good or bad in this story. He, James Spookie is staunch believer that Dumbledore is good but misguided man. I believe that Dumbledore is bad and manipulative man (though not evil). He challenged my story and me and asked me to write again whole story with Dumbledore in good light. I tried. However I could not and will not do it. So I am still not convinced (and never going to be) that he is good man and so I am throwing down his challenge. ( It was me, who first  went to him to get a ‘honest’ opinion on my story.) I thank him for giving a glance on my story.


	2. Chapter 2 : Reactions

**Letter to the Dark Lord**   
  


Author : **Lord Sykox Charr**  
Beta: (This story has been graciously betaed by **Shards-of-Darkness** )  
  
Disclaimer: This story has been written under the Banner of Greater Good and no actual harm is done or any money earned.

Chapter 2 : Reactions

 

It was peaceful day, the sun shining brightly in the clear, blue sky. People were busy shopping at Diagon alley, not expecting any trouble, especially not from Voldemort-he was nursing a wounded ego. "That brat," he muttered darkly.

Dumbledore was doing his famous eye twinkle effect, sitting in Great Hall. He was sipping his pumpkin juice, watching intently at Snape, who was doing his best 'Bat-Effect', enhanced by his hooked nose. Trelawny had just burst into the Great Hall. She predicted doom, but as usual, no one paid her any attention or even shoot her a glance. Her voice echoed through the hall, but no one seemed to have any interest in her prediction-no one was suspecting any trouble.

Ministry was working as usual. Amelia Bones was reading reports on suspected Death Eaters while casually sipping tea and trying not to mull over the return of Dark Lord.

The Weasley family was mess as usual. Molly was screaming on top of her voice to get some things in order. Arthur was shuffling through his papers, getting ready for work while Ron was snoring away in his cozy bed. Ginny was blissfully dreaming of her Mrs. Potter status and was trying not to think of wealth in Potter Vault-that thought alone made her giddy with joy.

The Prophet was in an uproar- no, only some parts of it were in uproar. Rita Skeeter was blissfully unaware of the fuss being made. Thankfully, the editor had sealed all doors and any outgoing connections: floo, owls, apparition, patronus, etc. They waited nervously for the response.

The day began, the special edition of the Prophet was being delivered by owls. After skimming through the headlines, people were shocked. Many were left confused and bewildered.

Amelia Bones look up as an owl came up with Special Edition. She was mildly irritated and annoyed.

The headline took her breath away. Harry Potter had written an open letter to Voldemort. What sort of joke this was. She started reading hurriedly. Her head began to spin. "Prophecy," she read aloud, before her eyes continued their journey down the page. Her eyes widened with shock as she read the blatant insults about Dumbledore. Amelia clutched the papers tighter when Harry mentioned her name.

She was left speechless, rage boiling inside her. Honestly, she had no idea about Harry's location but Albus had assured her personally that he was safe. "That boy! How dare he!" she scolded indignantly.

She read the paper once more, and soon, fear began creeping into her mind. "No good. No good," she wailed. Her shaking arm accidentally knocked over the half empty mug of tea.

"Should I go and contact the Minister now?" she mused before getting up from her seat. Her tea drenched most of the papers on her desk, but she was too troubled to care. Amelia held the Prophet as she broke into a run towards the Minister's office.

"HARRY POTTER, HOW DARE YOU!? " Molly screamed on top of her lungs. Her face was the same shade of red as her hair. The nerve! That boy had compare them with muggles, spewing bloody insults, even after all they had done for him! She became frightened- Dumbledore had promised everything was fine. It couldn't have gone wrong. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to jar of floo powder.

As the owls flew gracefully down the Great Hall, Dumbledore became mildly interested. "Well, a special edition?" he said in his deep voice. "This is the first time since Tom was sent away by that Potter boy. What is it this time? Perhaps the Minister was replaced or Malfoy got arrested," he assumed. Everyone eagerly opened their papers.

Dumbledore paled significantly at the headline. "This is not good," he stated, reading hurriedly. He bristled at quote, 'old Dumbly-Dorky.'

"What! What?" Dumbledore was shocked. The nerve of that boy dumbfounded him. "My, my. What is this? Harry discovered everything! That is not possible! How dare he- what the Prophecy? Hell! Nobody knew about that!" Dumbledore stammered.

How Harry had known about the real Prophecy was beyond him. Wait- he must've given up the Secret of Fidelius Charm. How dare he write like that about me with goat, Dumbledore thought darkly. Why? Why did the boy give up his light side? Dumbledore was going into full blow panic mode.

"Run," he murmured. "Run or the Howlers will start pouring. When I get my hands on that son of bitch, nothing but 'Crucio' will satisfy me-"

"Albus! Where are you going? What is this?" Someone from the hall cried. "Wait Albus!" Dumbledore paid no attention to the speaker.

Riddle Manor :

Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort, the self styled Dark Lord, was reclining on armchair near fireplace. "Bloody boy!" he spluttered. That Potter boy was the root of all his problems-him and that goat loving meddling coot.

_"Nagini. What must be done about that Potter brat?"_

_"Master,"_ she hissed _. "You should kill him immediately. You are losing respect among both snakes and men for not killing him."_

 _"WHAT!?"_ Voldemort shouted, outraged.

_"Yes Master, though no one is openly saying it, the snakes think that this is not fit for the heir of Salazar Slytherin to not kill a mere hatchling."_

Suddenly, the door swung open and Lucius stumbled in. He was holding a special edition of the Prophet.

Without looking back, Voldemort hissed, " **Crucio**." Lucius fell to the floor screaming in pain. Voldemort left curse on for a few more seconds.

"What have I told you Lucius? No one is to disturb me unless it is important. Now give me one reason why I shouldn't feed you to Nagini!"

"Mercy! My Lord! Please have mercy!" Lucius cried. He coughed up blood before hastily saying, "I bring important news on the Potter boy. He has sent you a letter." He faltered, bowing before the Dark Lord, and held out a copy of the Prophet. The paper was summoned from his hands by magic- Voldemort did not think it was fit to touch the blood covered aristocrat.

"Indeed Potter has guts. Let's see what he has to say," he mused. After reading the whole letter, Voldemort's head was reeling. It was a wonder he did not faint. It looked like Potter's advice was worthwhile.

" **Accio Ogden's**! Lucius, what are you doing here?!" Voldemort screamed in rage. "Get out! **Crucio**! **Expulso**!" he bellowed. The screaming Malfoy was thrown out before the doors shut with a bang.

"Potter want to fight. Not now- he has left the light side. No, no. Use the better word- fucked it!"

They have Brother wands. "Got to get a new one," he noted, glancing at his wand. "Yes, Dumbly's Order of Flaming Chicken is gone. What? The bloody Prophecy is fake? Potter suspects so- well, at least he got to know it content. Damn Potter." Voldemort spat.

"Snivellus, you are gone. I think I should personally prepare the torture chamber. Bones, Weasels, must go. Yes, Wormtail is no longer required-have to send him to Potter on the first available opportunity. He should not think I am ungrateful. No, never. The Dark Lord values true.."

 


	3. Chapter 3 : The Revenge

**Letter to the Dark Lord**   
  


Author : **Lord Sykox Charr**  
Beta: (This story has been graciously betaed by **Shards-of-Darkness** )  
  
Disclaimer: This story has been written under the Banner of Greater Good and no actual harm is done or any money earned.

**Chapter 3 : The Revenge**

Harry was fully aware that his letter can get him thrown in Azkaban, or he may be subjected to Imperius under the banner of, 'I am sorry, my boy. This is for the greater good.' No-he had no intentions of letting either of these things happen.

Now it was time to leave, but he must repay Dursleys a little visit-if he was going to take on both sides simultaneously. He was entitled to that much. "Very well. Here we go," thought Harry, twirling his new wand (made in Knockturn alley with no trace or magic dampening spells).

He tumbled down the stairs making as much noise he can. "BOY WHAT HAD I TOLD YOU-" However, Vernon never got the chance to complete his sentence because Harry spoke, "Hello Uncle. Why don't you stick up your nose up in your ass and shut up?"

It took five seconds for Vernon to realize to what the freak had said, but Petunia was faster. "How dare you!" she shrieked.

Petunia was as unlucky as she was fast because as soon she uttered those words, Harry spat, " **Crucio**!" aiming his wand straight at her.

The innocent look on his face vanished, replaced by pure hatred. However, Harry soon realized his mistake. Petunia had a long neck and her hoarse, screechy voice had gotten magnified in her long neck's passageway. "Damn Neighbors," Harry thought and quickly uttered, **"Silencio Maxima Proximitus!"**

Petunia continued to scream as Harry stood over her. Vernon was stitched in fear, but Dudley quickly thawed his shock. He knew the freak had magic, and that it could harm him, but he had something which freak didn't know. He had stolen a GLock from Piers' dad. Aiming carefully at freak's back, he pulled the trigger. BANG!

At once, Harry knew that it was gun but he didn't duck or dodge it. As bullet closed in just one feet from Harry, it passed an invisible line. There, it turned into metallic dust because Harry had already casted protecting wards on his body from metal projectiles and human physical attacks. He was immune to kicks, punches, and bullets.

"Ah, hello cousin." Harry canceled the spell on Petunia and turned around. Dudley dropped the pistol with a yelp of pain as the gun began to glow molten red.

Harry never knew that his relatives perfectly capable of killing him anytime. He was surprised, but nevertheless, it made Harry's resolve to kill them much stronger.

"Why, Big D! I believe your father had never told you not to attack your cousin. He will do so now!" Turning to Vernon, he yelled, " **Imperio**!" before sitting down on the sofa to watch.

"Dudley! How dare you strike Harry?! Don't you know he is your brother?" Vernon bellowed, advancing menacingly. Dudley was frightened-he knew Dad was bewitched, but he meant the words that he said. Thwack! Thump! Thud! "NOOOOOOOOOO DAD! STOP!" Dudley pleaded to no avail.

Crunch! Crack! "Dad, stop! Ahhh! Ooooh! It hurts!" he screamed as Vernon started beating Dudley with all his might. Dudley felt his ribs snapping, causing his breath to become ragged. Blood spluttered on his face when Vernon smashed his nose. After a few more blows to his head, Dudley fell unconscious.

"Stop Uncle," Harry commanded and the spell was broken immediately. "You…" he growled.

"I will deal with you too, uncle, but let me finish Dudley first," Harry spoke calmly. Vernon was rooted to his spot and was silenced. " **Enervate**!" Harry pointed his wand at Dudley. His eyes snapped open, screaming in pain.

"My dear cousin, sorry about this, but I've want to test this spell for a really long time," Harry said with falsely concern. " **CRUCIO MAXIMA**!" Harry shouted, putting his fifteen years of hatred and all his power behind that spell.

Dudley survived only for seven seconds before his eyes rolled back, and he entered the world of insanity. His mind crumbled completely. "I see. So this is what Bellatrix did to Frank and Alice Longbottoms," Harry mused.

"Anyway, you will be an example for those ministry aurors when they visit." Harry turned to his uncle. "Now Vernon. Time is running out, so I will finish you off quickly."

" **Funcus**!" One bone broke snapped and Vernon howled. " **Funcus**! **Funcus**! **Funcus**! **Funcus**! **Funcus**!" Harry yelled in cruel delight. His uncle was a bloody mess, but Harry had no pity. "Uncle, before you die, I want you to feel what freaks can do to you Muggle Scums. Enjoy-this

is just a fraction of what your son experienced. **Crucio**!"

Vernon twisted in another wave of pain as He felt his nerves being fried. He screamed in inhuman agony. And now, good bye. Rot in hell.  “ **Avada Kedavra!** " Vernon's head snapped back, his body becoming limp.

He turned to Petunia. "Dear aunty, so jealous of-"

" **Funcus**!"

"Lily stealing all glory-"

" **Funcus**!"

"Getting the limelight-"

" **Funcus**!"

"Having magic-"

" **Funcus**!"

"Marrying pure blood. So much that you took all revenge on just one child. All these deaths are on you, aunty, for you made me what I am today. Rot in hell."

"Please," Petunia croaked as blood trickled down her chin.

" **Avada** **Kedavra**!" Green light hit her, and she knew no more.

Harry levitated Dudley to doormat just as door opened and everybody could see him. Finally, turning back and looked back on place which Dumbledore forced him to call home. "Goodbye home," he said and the blood ward shattered. With that, Harry apparated away just as Ministry Aurors received a report of high usage of dark magic in the presence of muggles.

Dumbledore, Bones, Minister Shacklebolt, Moody, and Tonks along with a handful of Aurors apparated in. Dumbledore's silver instruments had started screaming as soon as the first spell was cast, but he was busy escaping howlers and trying to shove them inside his office.

"Look Here!"

"Dumbledore!"

"Sir!"

"Albus!"

"Professor!" Everyone started speaking at once

"What is this letter?

"Dark magic? Business?"

"Silence!" The old warlock shouted. "I can still save this mess,' he thought. "The letter is not written by Harry," he declared.

"No!" shouted Amelia. "We verified his signature. It was him!"

"Oh, crap," thought Dumbledore. "No, that is not what I meant. Harry was forced to write and sign in his blood. Cornelius, we will discuss this later in your office, not now." He said with full power so no one argued.

The auror cautiously opened the door. Just before them lay Dudley drooling with vacant look in his eyes. "Harry. Please don't hurt my mommy." He was repeating in sweet voice of one year old. "Please don't hurt me, Harry. I will give you my snake eye you wanted so badly."

"Oh, no," said Amelia and immediately barked orders. "Dawlish, take this boy to St. Mungo now! Others scan the area for people-"

"Wait Amelia," Dumbledore said and whipped out his wand. He intoned, " **Homenum** **Revelio** " with great foreboding in his mind. "No good...no good. Harry couldn't have done this. Must catch him soon. Oh Crap," he murmured.

Two sickening green and eerier images of dead Vernon and Petunia floated in front of them. Tonks immediately threw up seeing the bloody bodies.

"Who did this?"

"Where is Harry?"

"Where is Dark Mark?"

"Did Voldemort come here?"

"Albus you said there are Blood Wards here," everyone began to chatter at once.

Unnoticed to all of them, Amelia Bones had gone inside and done preliminary scan before Dumbledore could interfere. She announced, "Silence. I have conducted the magical signature scan and they belong to Harry, and not only that, here is a box Harry left for you, Dumbledore."

She placed a curious looking box with note that said, "For Albus "Goat Fucking" Dumbledork, this box is for you. It will open only by you in front of all these people. Just touch the keyhole with that stolen Elder wand of yours, Dunky."

"Oh, no." Albus was seriously panicking inside, though he managed to maintain his composure. "Actually, I think this has been planted by Voldemort to trap me. It's a dark artifact."

"No, Albus. This is no dark artifact. We just checked it, and as you are refusing to open it, here we go!" Before he knew what happened, his wand was snatched away and Bones tapped the box with the Elder wand.

The box opened and a pearly ghost figure of tortured Harry, barely 8 years old, rose. Vernon was beating him while his aunt and cousin stood. The scenes kept on changing, but they all showed Harry being starved, beaten, forced to work, etc. Everybody was so touched-none of them knew Harry had such a bad childhood.

Then a figure of Harry rose. Politely, he said, "Madam Bones, Minister, and the rest of you motherfuckers, I freely admit to all crimes that occurred here, which is torture and murders of Dursley Family. However, I would like you to know that I did this because I was forced to do it, and it was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore who paid the Dursleys to torture and beat me. This was all done in name of the greater good, and moreover, he paid them from my own account, 2000 Gallons every month."

"Madam Bones, you will get the list of every crime committed by Dumbledore along with evidence on your desk right now. I don't have much trust that justice will ever be done, so first I will let Voldemort fuck you all. If necessary, I will aid him in crushing you-that is, the Ministry

and light and good side of wizards. Have a good day."

"You had the Chosen One on your side but now, you've lost him forever. Don't ever expect that I will come back, for your manipulations have cost you dear."

  
"Minister, soon Hogwarts will be razed to ground. The Ministry will fall and every Auror will be killed. And from what I heard, you Cornelius Fudge, will be especially tortured in Voldemort's personal torture chamber (here, Harry himself shivered a bit). Good luck with that…"


	4. Chapter 4 : Sad Demise of Bellatrix Lestrange

**Letter to the Dark Lord**   
  


Author : **Lord Sykox Charr**  
Beta: (This story has been graciously betaed by **Shards-of-Darkness** )  
  
Disclaimer: This story has been written under the Banner of Greater Good and no actual harm is done or any money earned.

**Chapter 4 : Sad Demise of Bellatrix Lestrange**

  
  
Harry apparated with a quiet pop on a dark obscure alley deep inside Knockturn Alley. He looked around and apparently found no threat and moved on, briskly walking down the alley. He missed two pairs of eyes following him that were gleaming with malicious glee. Or so was all that eyes thought...   
  
Harry knew perfectly well that he was followed or rather, it was that the he initiated the whole thing in first place. Those poor eyes belonged to Bella "Demented" Trix. However, Harry planned to change the word 'Demented' to 'Lamented.' He wanted people to look down on her name with pity. They would recoil on her fate with horror, and would know more importantly never to mess with him.   
  
"Poor Bella…"   
  
The alley ended in a dead end but there was a large space-enough to display someone's dead body decoratively. However, he was a patient man and would always give a woman (whom he considered the inferior sex) the first chance to hit.   
  
Seeing her chance, Bella shouted, " **Crucio**!" A red beam of light shot towards him. Bella smirked when he made no move to dodge, but stood calmly as if inviting the beam to strike him. He smirked as curse hit him, but did nothing to affect him.   
  
Her smirk was wiped off and she stood gaping at him like an idiot. He had not even drawn his wand yet. Flicking his hand, a wand appeared pure black as if it were to be described and carved like a snake. Waving it around him in fluid motion, he intoned, " **Impedo** **hostis** **fugio**." A golden dome shot out of his hand and covered the entire area. The whole area reeked of magic.   
  
"What was that, Potter?" Bellatrix asked carefully.   
  
"Oh, Bella, that was a spell to prevent you from escaping. No portkey or disapparation will work, darling. You will die like a rat caught in a pincer- there is no escape."   
  
"So then, now that we are comfortable, let's continue, shall we?" Harry asked. "Oh, how forgetful of me- I haven't yet replied to your big bad crucio." He raised his wand. " **Riptumsepra**!"   
  
Bellatrix was so dazed by the whole thing that she missed curse, and started feeling uncomfortable, but did nothing else. Pointing the wand on herself, she intoned " **Finite** **Incantatem** ".   
  
And with that, the duel started:   
  
" **Reducto**!"   
  
" **Protego**!"   
  
" **Funcus**! **Repelium**!"   
  
" **Bombarda** **Maxima**!"   
  
" **Confringo**!"   
  
" **Avis** **Patroni** **Serpentaria**!"   
  
" **Crucio**!"   
  
" **Avada** **Kedavra**!"   
  
"Really Bella, don't to you remember Tom saying that no Death Eater could kill me except himself? You threw an AK at me?" Harry sneered. "Now my turn-let's see how many AKs you can dodge," he grinned maliciously.   
  
" **Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!** " Harry repeated the curse over and over. "Oh ho, it's fun isn't it?"   
  
" **Castrado** **Explosio**!" Bellatrix yelled back.   
  
Harry winced and sidestepped instinctively. Hell, he realized now the reason why even experienced Aurors feared to fight her-as if her crucio were bad enough...   
  
Doing so, Harry missed the silent Sectumsempra and a deep gash appeared on his cheek. It hurt and the bloody bitch was first to draw blood. Hell, she was going to pay.   
  
"ENOUGH!" he bellowed and with that, Harry hissed an old parcel magic spell, ** _"Arise thou the accursed serpents of hell and do as thy master bids. Destroy thy enemy!"_**   
  
Two globes of huge green mist arose from his wand and fell to the floor. As soon as they touched the ground, they converted into snakes at least 10 feet long and breathing black vapor from their mouths.   
  
**_"Restrain-but do not harm her-she is mine."_** ** _  
_**  
Bellatrix started firing all kinds of curses including AKs and high dark magic, but the snakes danced around her and none of her spells worked on them.   
  
Without warning, a viper shot from ground and wrapped around her wand and with that, it simply bit her. Howling in pain, she dropped her wand and before she knew it, the snakes securely wrapped around her. She was bound and knew that the duel was lost.   
  
Harry summoned her wand and snapped it in two. No chance of worrying about it later.   
  
Her mind reeled-is this really Potter? Where did Dumbledore's boy learned such advance dark magic? Would he be cold enough to kill her? Harry answered her last unspoken question.   
  
"Yes, of course Bella, you will die in the most painful way. I promise you-but before that, we have certain business to conclude."   
  
" ** _Chain shackles of Hell_**!" Glowing chains appeared in his hand and they were red hot. Her eyes widened as Harry conjured a pillar dark as night with intricate carvings, and proudly written on it was 'Tarjous Pur,' the motto of House of Blacks. He levitated Bellatrix to the pillar and with flick of his hand, those damned chains of hell wrapped around her.   
  
She screamed- this was pain beyond anything. No crucio would reach even close to this. Her soul was being burned-not her flesh. It was excruciating beyond words.   
  
"Now then," Harry said pleasantly dusting his hands,  
  
  **"Bellatrix Attricous Lestrange nee Black, your marriage with Rabastan Amicus Lestrange has been annulled on the will of Lord Black so mote be it."**   
  
Bellatrix screamed even more as she felt her magic recognizing the Oath.   
  
**"Bellatrix Attricous Lestrange nee Black, you are hereby disowned and condemned to the Eternal Fires of Hell for betrayal to the House of Black. I, as the Head of the House of Black, seal your fate by evoking ancient magic of the Blacks."**   
  
Bellatrix's screams rose to a new level as she felt the very magic in her own body cursing her inside and out, the whole sky darkening. Mighty thunder clouds began to boom and huge streaks of pure black magic started racing from sky.

Headmaster's Study, Hogwarts  
  
The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black woke up, recoiling and blanched. He felt the long forgotten and ancient magic of the Blacks being evoked-the one, which carried heavy recuperation along with it. He knew at once that only the Head of the Blacks could do that.   
  
"Foolish boy," he snarled. There were two reasons why that that very magic was forgotten-it could not be tamed, and it was used many centuries ago. It was magic that even Merlin would struggle to fight against.   
  
He began to tremble. "Dear, God. Please. Please have mercy," he whimpered. The other portraits have him a funny look. One or two of them even snorted. They were surprised when he didn't even glance at them or retorted.

  
Portrait of Sirius's Mother, #12 Grimond Place  
  
Lady Black was in middle of one of her screaming fits when it happened. She stopped screaming when a jolt passed through her, and with horror, she realized that the ancient magic of the Blacks had been evoked. Freed from shackles that the light wizards had bonded it into, she trembled- only the Head of the Blacks could have evoked it. Many have tried, including her own husband, but none ever reached close to it-, which was the reason for her husband's demise. She shuddered. This was bad, ...no, it was beyond bad. It was the worst of the worst. "Heaven have mercy," she moaned.   
  
Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Draco Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, and Nymphadora Tonks nee Black all at once fell down as a jolt of pure black magic, worse than the mighty Cruciatus ran through their bodies only for a second.

  
  
"Very well Bellatrix, here is how I have planned your death. First, I will break all of your bones. Then, we shall proceed with peeling your skin. There will be several bouts of crucios and afterwards, let's see- perhaps draining all of your magic from your body, leaving you as a muggle, but alive. Perhaps then we shall have some more bouts of crucios, and the physical cutting of skin, muscles, and organs. As the grand finale, there will be a Crucio Maxima until you break, leaving you dead. I'll decorate this beautiful alley with your body parts. I'll have to cut off your head with a parcel preservation spell. It will rest on the mighty pillars of Blacks." Harry described gruesomely.   
  
Bellatrix tried everything- disapparition to hidden portkey, to repeatedly call her Master. "Nothing will work like that, my dear. It is the internal matter of the Blacks. Tommy Boy won't even dare to come here." Harry sneered.   
  
Pulling her arm, Harry sent a "sectumsempra" and severed the arm with the Dark Mark. "This is a memento for me you know, dear." Bellatrix screamed louder, wishing she was anywhere but this living nightmare. Just as she began to calm down, Harry shouted, "Hey, I forgot this! Wait...wait."   
  
" **Legilimens** **Maxima**!" Her shields shattered like glass, and within a second, Harry had extracted all her memories with emotions and placed them in a glass jar.   
  
"Now, “ **Funcus**!" A bone shattered and she screamed in agony. "Oh Bella, please bear with me. **Funcus! Funcus! Funcus! Funcus!"** Systematically, Harry broke each and every bone in her body, saving her vital functions which left her with a sliver of life.   
  
Her body looked strange with bones stuck out at odd angles and a stump of an arm. " **Accio** **toe** **nails**!" She screamed even more, but it was nothing but music to his ears.   
  
" **Crucio**!" Her nerves were literally being fried in a pan, and she lost everything. She didn't even remember when the screaming stopped, but she was too broken to resist. She croaked, "M-Mercy L-L-Lord…"   
  
"Too late, Bellatrix" His voice was cold like ice. "Now, we don't want to waste this beautiful skin of yours, do we Bella?" Harry was again playful. He conjured a shear out of thin air, and with a simple flick, all her clothes vanished.   
  
"Now then, don't pass out now, Bella," he taunted. " **Enervate** **Proximitas**!"   
  
"KREACHER" Harry shouted. Just as poor elf entered the dome. Just then, Harry shouted, " **Silencio** **Maxima** ,'" on him.   
  
"Now look here! I, Lord Black, am ordering you to skin this bitch here alive immediately!"   
  
With tears streaming from his face, Kreacher started peeling the skin off his favorite mistress muggle style, but he extended his magic to keep her alive.   
  
Bellatrix's screams became desperate, pleading for mercy. Harry stood there watching, and then conjured some chilli powder, sprinkling it on her exposed flesh. Her screams became guttural shrieks.   
  
Just as Kreacher finished his duty, Harry pointing his wand at him, shouting, " **Exploda** **Intra**!" Kreacher simply burst from the inside, blood, gore, bones, and chunks of flesh flying everywhere. He didn't even have time to scream. The entire area was splattered in blood and gore. Bellatrix could've fainted, but the charm forced her to stay conscious.   
  
" **Crucio**!" Harry shouted and she screamed more. Blood trickled out of her mouth, her vocal cords were on verge of snapping. Her throat was raw, and she wanted nothing more than death.   
  
Harry was in no hurry to break the spell, but he did in the end. "Bella, my dear Bella, now comes the main course. We shall make you a muggle. No more magic for a bad, naughty girl."   
  
**_"_** ** _Reclaim magic from unworthy!"_** he yelled.   
  
With terrible screech Bellatrix felt each cell in her body on fire. It was being forcibly torn and was sucked away. She screamed and screamed until it began to annoy Harry. "Shut up bitch!" he bellowed.   
  
Within ten short minutes, it was all over and Bellatrix literally begged him to kill her. "Okay," he agreed. "Now just remember Frank and Alice Longbottom, my dear." Bella closed her eyes.   
  
" **CRUCIO** **MAXIMA**!" Bellatrix screamed for last time in her life on this beautiful planet before her mind shattered completely. Harry was panting, given the tremendous amount of magic he sent into that spell. Then, suddenly, strange things happened. Pure black magic scourged from the earth and entered him like a loving caress, and he welcomed it with open arms. He never felt so powerful in his entire life.   
  
Looking down at vacant, bloody form of Bellatrix on floor, Harry conjured heavy silver axe, one that was beautifully and intricately carved.   
  
Without remorse, Harry began hacking at her body. Blood splattered on his clothes, but he kept on chopping until her body was beyond mutilated. With final chop, he hacked off Bellatrix Lestrange's head.   
  
He levitated it on top of Black pillar, and quickly, in silver engraving, her name appeared just below her head. Her head had vacant, glassy eyes but it had a face so contorted in pain and terror that Harry thought it looked cute. "My poor, dear Bella… "  
  
 ** _"_** **** _Preserve her till eternity-never let it rot, never let her be uprooted-protect her with magic so pure that no mortal can dislodge her. Go."_  
  
A snake of an eerie shade of green erupted from his wand and settled on the pillar.It was fixed. No one could ever move her again. She will always remain like a statue with ancient Black magic on her.   
  
Harry displayed her intestines, heart, kidneys, liver, lungs, and chunks of her flesh in suspended motion in air, like a Christmas decoration. It was for the Ministry, Dumpy-Didikins, and his chicken members.   
  
Now, a message for Tom. Harry spoke in parseltongue, "Lord Voldemort, this was for my godfather, Sirius Black. It was a personal affair."   
  
The dome remained intact. Harry made it so that only Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones could unlock it and enter to see his handiwork. "Now how to call them?" he mused.   
  
Harry also didn't liked the congested space around his square, so he had a brilliant idea. Fiendfyre, it will clear everything in and around this, and the Ministry will come rushing in very soon. He conjured notice and tied it in front of his dome. It read :   
  
Dear Minister and Madam Bones,

I, Lord Harry James Potter, admit freely that Fiendfyre and this beautiful Christmas present is my sole handiwork. The Dome won't break-just politely jab it with only yours and Minister's wand and it will fall. The Black Pillar and its content cannot be removed by any magical muggle, godly, or (neither by goblins nor elves) means but you are free to try. Here is pensive memory to entire event with emotions.

Bet you'll enjoy it.

Love and fuck you,Harry   
  
With that, he walked calmly outside and summoned the "Fire of Hell."   
  
" **Acresso** **Ignis** **Inferno**." A mighty basilisk made of pure black fire, fifty feet long, erupted from his wand and simply blasted a house and its terrified occupants into oblivion before returning to its master feet and licking them. Harry felt no heat, but like a loving carcass from his pet. Then, he instructed the snake,   
  
**_"Go destroy everything around here, but protect this dome. Wait until the Ministry and wizard with long whiskers appears. Fight them, but do not kill them. Just fight them to their exhaustion, and then let them enter the dome. Go; do my bidding."_**   
  
**_"Yesss massterss,"_** the Mighty King of Serpents hissed.

And with a loud crack, Harry disapparated.

 


End file.
